


One Satinalia Eve

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa Fic, Smut, Zevran being a flirt, but an adorable one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: Fian Tabris and Zevran Arainai take shelter during a cold Satinalia night.  Reminiscing leads to some steamy time in front of the fireplace.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	One Satinalia Eve

The stars danced above them, twinkling and bright, against the backdrop of the midnight sky. Fian looked up as they passed through a clearing. They’d never been this bright in the alienage. During the Blight she’d been too distracted to appreciate them. Zevran paused and turned as she looked up. His breath lodged in his throat at the sight in front of him. Her profile cast in the starlight. Her hair almost glowed under the moon’s soft light. Zevran had never been a truly religious man but he could swear that she was touched by the gods. Elven or human. The way her eyes transfixed on the sky above them, with one hand resting on her weapon. 

“An ancient warrior.” Fian turned to look at him at the soft words and he smiled. “What’s got your attention love?” Fian pointed up towards the sky. “Stars?” 

“No matter where we are, they remain constant. The same stars I saw in Denerim, in the Kocari Wilds, I see here. It’s enough to almost make you humble.” Fian smiled up at him as he turned his gaze to the stars.

“Perhaps a lesser man.” Her elbow nudging his side cut off the rest of his words. “Such violence my love.” She gave him a look before turning back to the sky. “We should find shelter soon, there will likely be snow.”

“Are you cold Zevran?” He smiled down at her before brushing his palm down the side of her face, settling against her cheek. 

“Never when I’m around you Fian.” Her cheeks heated at the implication and his chuckle only made it worse. He leaned in to brush a gentle kiss across her lips, savoring the way they trembled against his before he straightened. Her eyes, ever so sharp and observant, were hazy from his kiss. His thumb gently caressed her cheekbone. 

She leaned into the touch with a smile and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. Touch had never been something she thought she’d want; she went out of her way to avoid it with strangers. Not with Zevran. Every touch was different. The way her heart skipped a beat, even after all the time they’d been together, it never changed. He was the only one who could understand her without a word spoken. His warm eyes held nothing but affection for her these days.

“Let’s find an inn before old age catches up to you then.” Fian squealed when his fingers found her backside through the thick cloth and gave it a hearty pinch.

“Impudent is what you are.” He leaned in and pressed a teasing kiss to her temple.

“And yet you know you love that about me.” Fian teased before he slipped his hand in hers and they began the trek to the inn through the freezing night. The inn was not grand by any means, as far back from the main road as it was. But it was warm and inviting. The innkeeper showed them to a room before informing them of when breakfast would be available.

“I do not trust him.” Fian looked up at Zevran as she set her pack down. Zevran’s eyes narrowed at the closed door as every instinct screamed at him that something wasn’t right.

“Love, you don’t trust anyone outside of a few people.” She slid her heavy coat off and set it across the back of the chair. The fire was inviting as was the plush rug in front of it. Fian curled her toes into the softness while stretching her hands out to the flickering flames. 

“Perhaps but how many times has that feeling saved us my love?” Fian inclined her head to say he had a point. That instinct he had to instantly read someone’s intent; it had saved them numerous times. It was uncanny the way he could predict an attack.

“I concede to your superior judgment. We will just have to be ready in the event of an attack.” Fian smiled as his arms wrapped around her midriff and he pressed his front against her back. For someone who had been complaining about the cold only a few moments earlier, the man radiated heat. She leaned into his touch chuckling as he buried his face against her shoulder. 

“Sleeping with a knife under the pillow?” She laughed at how put out he sounded. “It brings me back.” He lifted his head and brushed his lips against the slim column of her neck. 

“Back?” Fian’s words were just a little more breathless as his teeth scraped over her pulse point. His lips curled into a smug smile against her skin when his hands snuck under her tunic finding warm skin. “Your hands are _cold_.” She hissed as her body instinctively jerked back, further into his body.

“Back to when you’d keep me warm from the harsh Ferelden winter.” The words whispered against the shell of her ear as his lips grazed the sensitive skin there. His teeth tugged at her earlobe savoring the moan that slipped from her lips. 

“Ah, your _massages_. I remember them too.” Fian grinned at the memory of those nights spent in his tent. When they both were hesitant with affection but grew in their love for one another. Where would they be if they hadn’t found each other back then? Fian didn’t want to think too hard about the what ifs, not when his fingers were warming quick under her tunic.

“You were such a quick student.” Zevran chuckled as he felt her heart racing against his hand. Her skin was warm and soft under his touch. “So pliant under my hands.” He chuckled at the shudder that ran through her body. He eased the tunic off her body before filling his hands with her soft flesh. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, relishing the languid moan that slipped from her lips. His lips covered hers, tasting the desire on her tongue. 

“Zevran.” The way she said his name, the way it trembled on those gorgeous lips of hers, it drove him wild. One hand slipped down her body before he eased his hand under the band of her trousers. Her hands reached up to tangle in his hair as his fingers found her slick and swollen. 

“Fian.” She drenched his fingers and he was very close to losing his composure. He eased her down on the soft carpet taking her trousers off before closing his hands over her hips. “You’ve never looked so beautiful my love.” Her hands reached up for him but he shook his head. “Ah, ah. I have something to attend to first.” He shifted until her legs were over his shoulders. A teasing kiss to the inside of her thigh was rewarded with a soft moan. The way her body trembled under his touch it was intoxicating. Seeing such a strong woman concede control to him at times was as heady as the finest Antivan wine. 

“Your skin is beautiful. The greatest artist would weep to have you as their model.” He planted a gentle kiss along her skin with every word. “And they’d never be able to bring your beauty to a canvas.” Each word brought him closer and closer to where her body ached for his touch. He placed a kiss just above, sending a knowing look her way. 

“Always the tease Zev?” He did laugh and locked eyes with her.

“But you love it don’t you?” He lowered his head and flattened his tongue against her slick heat. He groaned as her thighs tightened around his head. His fingers dug into her hips as he closed his lips over the sensitive bud and sucked. Her body was eager as he slipped two fingers into her. Curling them to find her sweet spot while sucking on that throbbing clit of hers earned him a keening cry from her lips. Her fingers dug into his scalp as he teased her body the way he knew she loved. He knew every spot that tantalized her senses, the ones that made her cry out his name, the ones that made her come completely undone under his lips and touch. And he was a greedy, greedy man. 

All too soon he felt the way her body shuddered under his touch, the way her hips shifted just before she experienced that shattering pleasure. “Let go love. I’ll catch you.” He gently lapped at her sensitive folds as he eased her through the waves of pleasure. Her body clenched tight around his fingers as he hummed in pleasure. Once her body melted he eased his fingers out of her body and moved until his lips slanted across hers. 

She was able to taste his groan on her tongue when he slipped inside her welcoming body. His hands were everywhere as his hips moved. Fian groaned as the heat simmered along her body. The way he moved, hitting every sweet spot inside her body. His lips covered hers as he chased his own release, groaning her name against them as he fell off the edge. He paused to catch his breath before he rolled to his back, pulling her with him until she rested on top of his chest. His lips pressed a breathless kiss to her forehead as they both caught their breath after. The only sound was their breathing and the soft crackle of the fire in the fireplace.

All too soon the sound of shuffling footsteps broke through their little bubble. Fian sighed and slid off Zevran’s chest and pulled on her clothes. Zevran smirked as he grabbed his daggers. He pressed his back against the wall by the door as Fian stood off to the side. They heard the sounds on the other side of the door.

“So he’s here? You’re sure of it? You’d better damn well be. There’s quite the bounty on his head.” Zevran resisted the urge to snort. When would they learn? “What do you mean that there was a woman with him? You didn’t think that was important. _Of course it is_.” Good. There was fear there. They feared Fian and what she was capable of. They knew him but she was the wild card. It was exactly what he counted on. He locked eyes with Fian and jerked his chin towards the door. She nodded and shifted into a defensive position.

The door slammed open and Zevran slammed his fist into the first man through. “Should I say happy Satinalia?” Fian chuckled as she went for the second man through the door.

“A good fight? Second best present I could ask for my love!” Zevran laughed as he took out the third person.

“Second?” 

“Of course.” Zevran smirked as the last man dropped. He snatched up her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. “Your love is comparable to none.”


End file.
